Hand guiding systems for attaching a workpiece to a work target moving on an assembly line are known (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In the hand guiding system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a robot control device has an automatic mode for automatically controlling a robot and a manual mode for manually controlling the robot with an on-hand operation panel, and it switches to the collaborative mode only for works which require human determination or experience, and other works are carried out in the automatic mode.